Manny/Gallery
Images of Manny the mammoth from the Ice Age franchise. Manny.png unnamed.png ice_age_manny_by_aaronhardy523-db37jcp.png 53139.png many.png Manny-ice-age-3-dawn-of-the-dinosaurs-41363300-430-500.jpg Manny_bad_traffic.jpg|Manny going in the opposite direction of the migration. If_my_trunk_was_that_small.jpg|"If my trunk was that small, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, pal!" ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-887.jpg|Wait a minute. I thought rhinos were vegetarians. (Sid: An excellent point.) Shut up! Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-907.jpg|"You know, I don't like animals who kill for pleasure." Manny_defending_Sid_from_Carl_&_Frank.jpg|Manny defending Sid from the Rhinos. You_have_beautiful_eyes.jpg|(Sid: You have beautiful eyes.) "Get off my face." ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1132.jpg|(Sid: That south thing is way overrated. The heat, the crowds - who needs it? Isn't this great? You and me, two bachelors knockin' about in the wild.) No, you just want a bodyguard so you don't become somebody's side dish. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1405.jpg|That's your shelter? (Sid: You're a big guy. You got a lotta wood. I'm a little guy.) You got half a stick. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Isn't there someone else you can annoy? Friends? Family? Poisonous reptiles? ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.jpg|Manny annoyed by Sid chatting ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg|Manny and Sid see's Nadia carrying her son in the river ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg|Manny and Sid meeting Roshan ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2301.jpg|(Sid: Look, there's smoke. That's his herd right up the hill. We should return him.) Let's get something straight here. Okay? There's no we. There never was a we. In fact, without me, there wouldn't even be a you! ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2325.jpg|(Sid: Just up the hill.) Listen very carefully: I'm not going. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.jpg|Manny and Sid meeting Diego. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2771.jpg|Manny, Sid and Roshan meeting Diego again as the humans left camp ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-2988.jpg|You gotta make it stop. I can't take it anymore! Manny_Sid_staredown.jpg|"Okay, you! Check for poop! (Sid: Hey, why am I the poop checker?!) Because returning the runt was YOUR idea, because you're small and insignificant, and because I'll pummel you if you don't! (Sid: ...Why else?) NOW, SID!!" Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3219.jpg|"ENOUGH!" Manny stops Sid and Diego from fighting 115924_26.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego see a dodo grabbing a melon ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3297.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego with Roshan looking at all the dodos ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3478.jpg|Manny fighting the dodos over the watermelon ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3663.jpg|Hey, look at that. Dinner and a show. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3740.jpg|Manny getting ready to sleep ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4136.jpg|Where is the baby? (Diego: You lost it?) SID!! ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4597.jpg|Guys, I thought we were in a hurry. Diego, spit that out. You don't know where it's been. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4731.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego continuing their journey ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4909.jpg|Manny and Sid figure of pack of animals Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5412.jpg|The heroes scream when Roshan slides down the Ice cave. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5656.jpg Manny_sees_his_tragic_past_on_the_cave_wall.jpg|Manny sees his tragic past painted on the cave wall: his first wife and child who were killed by hunters. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6050.jpg|Manny smiles at Roshan Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6364.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego fleeing for their lives as they try to escape a volcano field. Manny_trying_to_Save_Diego_from_a_pool_of_Lava.jpg|Manny rushes to save Diego from falling into a river of lava. ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6612.jpg|That's what you do in a herd. We look out for each other. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-6961.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego looking at Roshan walking Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7308.jpg|What do you mean ambush? You set us up. (Diego: It was my job, I was supposed to get the baby but then...) You brought us home for dinner! (Sid: That's it, you're out of the herd.) Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7743.jpg|Manny was taken aside by Diego Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7810.jpg|Manny fighting Oscar and Lenny Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8038.jpg|Manny forgives Diego for set him and Sid up after the battle of Soto. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8304.jpg|Manny gives Roshan to his father Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8371.jpg|Manny's kind smile ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8455.jpg|We won't forget about you. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-8653.jpg|Manny is glad that Diego is alive after continuing to head south ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-520.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego are at the kid's camp ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-669.jpg|Manny tells the story for the kids MV5BMTI4ODExODIxNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODE2NjYyMw@@._V1_SX1777_CR0,0,1777,997_AL_.jpg|Manny not amused with Fast Tony's ramblings. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-1210.jpg|Ahh, Diego? Retract the claws please. (Diego: Oh, right, sorry.) ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-1246.jpg|Guys, Fast Tony was right. everything is melting. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-1345.jpg|The herd going down the Eviscerator. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.jpg|After the journey Manny, Sid and Diego hears the mammoth calling. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2444.jpg|But it turns out to be Cholly who was farting on the log. Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2708.jpg|Manny depressed, believing that he's last mammoth on Earth. Manny_meets_Ellie.jpg|Manny's whole word turns upside down with Ellie. MV5BMjA1OTAxNjUzMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODc2NjYyMw@@._V1_SX1777_CR0,0,1777,996_AL_.jpg|Manny meets Ellie. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2868.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego confused that Ellie thinks she's opossum ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-2913.jpg|(Crash: This guy giving you trouble, Sis?) Sis? (Ellie: That's right, these are my brothers, Possum, Possum, Possum.) I don't think her tree goes all the way to the top branch! ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3096.jpg|Ok! Thanks to Sid, we're now travelling together, and like it or not, we're going to be one big happy family! Ill be the daddy, Ellie will be the mommy, And Diego will be the uncle who eats the kids who get on my nerves! Now lets move, before the ground falls out from under our feet! ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3409.jpg|What are you doing? (Ellie: Playing dead.) ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3516.jpg|Manny tries to convince Ellie that she was a mammoth ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3715.jpg|Manny running from Cretaceous ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-3879.jpg|Manny about to toss Cretaceous away MV5BNDI1Mzc0MTIzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzE2NjYyMw@@._V1_SX1777_CR0,0,1777,997_AL_.jpg ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg|"Can you believe her?! "Bravery's just dumb! Maybe you should run away more!" Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4018.jpg|She's infuriating, stubborn, and narrow-minded!" ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4279.jpg|Manny being convince by Sid to impress Ellie ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4357.jpg|Have you done this before? (Crash: Ha! Only a million times!) ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-4457.jpg|Are you happy now? After he accidentally knocks Crash in the tree ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg|Manny looks at Ellie when she realize that she is a mammoth. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-5212.jpg ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-5721.jpg|Manny scolding by Ellie that she's not the right mammoth for her ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-5941.jpg|Manny and his friends are on the Misty Chasm as they hold on to each other ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-6191.jpg|Manny and Ellie smile at each other as they did the right thing together. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-6886.jpg|As they wake up they were overslept at the stream. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-7008.jpg|Manny and his friends are being watched by the vultures. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-7268.jpg|Manny and his friends just saw the boat, until there were hot water and steam geyser. Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg|Manny & Ellie arguing whether to go through or around the geysers to get to the boat. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-7638.jpg|After escaping the geyser, Manny, Sid and Diego finally reach the boat. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg|Crash and Eddie alert to Manny that Ellie is trap in the cave. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8083.jpg|Manny saw the flood coming through ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8250.jpg|Manny tries to use the log to free Ellie ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8416.jpg|Manny gets dragged down by Cretaceous ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg|Manny facing Cretaceous and Maelstrom ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8559.jpg|Manny carries Ellie ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8689.jpg|Manny and his friends are stranded ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-8819.jpg|Manny and his friends happy that the flood dried off ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9023.jpg ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9097.jpg|Manny and Ellie seeing the herd of mammoths stormed through, proving that they weren't the last mammoths. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9232.jpg|Manny's wants Ellie that find everything she's looking for. Manny_hanging_like_a_possum_confesses_his_love_for_Ellie.jpg|Manny, hanging like a possum, confesses his love for Ellie. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9458.jpg|Ellie tells Manny he's opossum enough for her Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9466.jpg|Manny and Ellie confess their love for each other. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9526.jpg|Manny and Ellie decide to remain together as a herd. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-450.jpg|Manny was talking to the baby on Ellie's belly ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-527.jpg|Manny is so excited to see the baby coming soon, but Ellie tell him that he's been carried away. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-842.jpg|Manny surprises Ellie the baby's playground ice_age_3_07.jpg|Diego tells Manny he's leaving. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.jpg|Sid, I know what you're going through. You're gonna have a family too someday. You gonna meet a nice girl, with... with low standards, no real options, or sense of smell... (Ellie: What Manny means to say is...) ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg|(Ellie: Sid, wait.) No, no, it's ok. He'll bounce back, it's one of the advantages of being Sid. Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-2844.jpg|Manny disapproves of Sid's decision to adopt three baby T-Rexes, after they terrorize local children. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-2889.jpg|Manny hears something stomping big ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-3026.jpg|Nobody move a muscle! Ice-Age-3-Szene-2.jpg|Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie found ice cave down there were the Sid is getting the dino eggs. fea_03iceage2_07-03-2009_IKGF1M9.jpg|Manny and Ellie entering the Dino Zone. 470413_314417811977934_781361636_o.jpg|Manny, Ellie and Diego are being chase and attacked by the Ankylosaurus ice_age_3_14.jpg|Buck arrives and fends the other dinos away. Manny_and_Diego_trapped_in_a_carnivorous_plant.jpg|Manny and Diego trapped in a carnivorous plant. Buck_saves_Manny_and_Diego_from_the_carnivorous_plant.jpg|Buck saves Manny and Diego from the plant. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-6126.jpg|Manny and his friends listening to Buck's stories. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-6687.jpg|Manny is having a nightmare of Ellie was about to be eaten by Rudy. MV5BMTU4MzY5MTg1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDkyMjU2Mg@@._V1_.jpg|Manny and his friends are entering the Plates of Woe. ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8585.jpg|I liked you guys better, when you were extinct! After battling the Guanlongs. Manny_&_Ellie_cradeling_baby_Peaches.jpg|Manny and Ellie cradling baby Peaches. Peaches_with_Longer_tusks.jpg ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg|Manny help Buck to defeat Rudy Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps_com-9654.jpg|Big smiles! ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9997.jpg ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-10045.jpg|Manny and his friends welcome Peaches to the Ice Age ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-301.jpg|After Manny hears something rumbling, Peaches is disappear Manny_worrying_about_Peaches.jpg|"First it's the falls, then she's piercing her trunk, and the next thing you know, she's addicted to berries! ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-385.jpg|Ellie tells Manny that Peaches is not gonna be his little girl forever. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-639.jpg|(Peaches: Okay, so tell me, when exactly will I be allowed to hang out with boys?) When I'm dead, plus three days. Just to make sure I'm dead. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-746.jpg|See? He still hugs his parents. MV5BMjE4MDI2NDM3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTg4MTI3Nw@@._V1_SX1777_CR0,0,1777,753_AL_.jpg|Manny and Diego helping Sid find Granny ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1362.jpg|Manny untied the tusk of Peaches and Ethan ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1446.jpg|Manny shocked and hurt after Peaches tells him she wishes he wasn't her father. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1457.jpg 10699812_686993081387070_992830617379185032_o.jpg|The continent divides and separates Manny from his family. 615150_331485890271126_672091491_o.jpg|"STAY ALIVE! No matter how long it takes, I WILL FIND YOU! ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2127.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego seeing a giant crab at the hurricain ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2398.jpg ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-2838.jpg|How big is this OCEAN?!!! Ice-age-continental-drift-whysoblu-4.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego with Granny see a ship coming ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3191.jpg|Manny tries ask Captain Gutt for them to get to the continent Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3386.jpg|Manny losing consciousness after Gutt fires a snow-cannonball at his face. Manny_tied_up_by_pirates.jpg|Manny is being tied up by Captain Gutt ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3812.jpg|Look, as much as I'm tempted to join a monkey, the Easter Bunny and a giant bag of pudding, I'll pass. No one's going to stop me from getting back to my family. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.jpg|Manny save Shira from drowning 10683434_690457617707283_5094636200892328631_o.jpg|Manny and his friends found land ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4982.jpg|"Hey, little fellas. How 'bout you and us against the pirates? Huh? Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.jpg|You got no idea what I'm sayin', do you?" Manny_explains_the_plan_to_steal_Gutt's_ship.jpg|Manny explains the plan to steal Gutt's ship to get back home. 1658138_736152726471105_7683819782045831286_o.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego gasp that Shira is escape ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6155.jpg|Manny waves to Gutt after successfully stealing his ship. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6966.jpg|Manny and Sid mocking Diego for his denial that he's fallen in love with Shira. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7503.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego are finally home ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-7782.jpg|Manny gasps in horror to see Gutt grabbing Peaches, holding a dagger near her neck! Manny_demands_Gutt_to_release_his_family.jpg|Manny demands Gutt to release his family, but Gutt goes back on his word, stating that Manny took everything he had from him, and the evil captain intended to do the same. Manny_Diego_and_Shira_facing_Captain_Gutt.jpg|Herd vs. Pirates. Manny_amazed_how_Peaches_saved_her_mother.jpg|"She did it! My daughter's all grown up." ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8488.jpg|Manny facing Captain Gutt ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8553.jpg|"You know, sometimes, it pays to weigh 11 TONS!" ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8560.jpg|"Bon voyage, Monkey-boy!" Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8727.jpg|Manny reunites with his family. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8820.jpg|Manny and his friends look at their home are destoryed IA4-_I_Missed_You_Daddy.jpg|Manny embraces his daughter. ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.jpg|Manny telling Peaches to have fun. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-9084.jpg|The entire herd gazes at their new home at Switchback Cove. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps_com-9623.jpg|"We are family!" Category:Galleries